Detective Sakura
by redrose3443
Summary: With no one left to survive from the war, Naruto sends Sakura to another world, where she will begin her new mission, with new friends, enemies, and a new pet. Rating will go up later.


Detective Sakura

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Detective Conan.**

New Beginnings

The war has ended and the allied forces have won. However the sacrifice for victory was too much this time. The Juubi, once fused with Obito, wiped out all of the nations people aided by Madara and Orochimaru. Luckily Naruto was able to defeat Madara, him and Sasuke took care of Obito, while Sakura killed Orochimaru. But in the end it was too late. Sasuke took a fatal wound to the chest and died almost instantly and Naruto is barely alive himself. Sakura was steadily healing him, but he was extremely low on chakra with a huge wound in his stomach and he knew he was not gonna make it.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"Shut up you idiot! Your too hurt to talk! Just let me heal you and everything will be alright." But they both knew it would not with everyone dead and most of the world destroyed, Sakura didn't know what she was gonna do if she lost Naruto.

Naruto. He was her teammate, her best friend, her surrogate brother, her everything. And she knew that if she lost him, she would not be able to take it.

"Sakura-chan...You and I both know that there is no hope left hear in this world."

"Shut up! If you keep talking, you will hurt yourself even more." She said through her sobs.

" Sakura-chan I want you to do something for me." Naruto said pulling the last bit of strength he and Kurama had.

" What is it?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I want you to live. Even if it means without me, without Konoha, and without this world." Naruto stated with so much seriousness Sakura was not sure if she was hallucinating through her tears.

" Eh?"

" Kurama knows someone who can help you. Someone who can give you a new life in a new world."

"But what about your life! What about this world!"

" There is nothing left and soon I will be joining the rest of the nations and Kurama the rest of the tailed beast."

" But! Why send me away? Why not kill me too and allow me to join you and our friends?" She finished with a whisper.

" Because it's not time yet."

" Huh?"

" You must continue living on till your clock runs out. Even if it means it's running alone.**(Meaning even if all her friends clocks have stopped.)**"

"But I don't want to be alone. I don't want to lose everyone." she sobbed.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. We will be able to contact you even if we are on the other side and we will all be watching you." Naruto wheezed out.

" Sakura-chan I must do this now. Me and Kurama with send you to the dimensional witch and she will send you to a new world where you can continue on living with other people."

"...Okay. But you promise that this is not the last time I will see you and well everyone." She said looking up at him.

Naruto looked at her and grinned. " You bet, it's a promise of a lifetime." and he held up his thumb at her.

Sakura cried more and pulled Naruto into a hug.

" I'm gonna miss you." She whispered.

" Me too. And like I said it's not good bye. It's a see you soon. Now lets begin." And with that he started going through hand seals rapidly. Sakura could see Kurama's chakra slowly surround her.

" _**D****imensional Arch**_** Jutsu!"**Shouted both Naruto and Kurama.

A small portal opened up around Sakura and she began to be pulled in.

" See you soon Naruto?" She more asked then stated.

Naruto grinned at her and said two words that nearly made her heart stop.

" Believe it!"

After that everything went white.

Sakura woke up and slowly sat up. When she finally opened her eyes She was shocked to see nothing but white.

"Hello?" She called unsure of who or _what_ would be here.

"Hello." a smooth voice responded.

Sakura quickly stood up and spun around to see the new face.

The woman she saw was beautiful. (I'm not gonna describe her because she looks exactly like Youko from Tsubasa Chronicles and you can Google it.)

"My you sure are a cute new face. I don't think I've come across anyone with pink hair before." The woman Mused." Well in any case I am Youko and I am here to grant your friends request."

"Request." Sakura echoed understanding what she meant.

" Yep the blond boy that contain Kurama wants me to send you to a new world and that's what I plan to do. Now the world you will go to has no shinobis or chakra at all, it is like they are all civilians. I will send you there and make up a life for you so that you can fulfill a purpose as part of your requirement for me sending you to the new world."

"Requirement?"

" Yep! Your blond friend fulfilled most of it, but you need to do the rest."

" Okay and where are you sending me to?"

"I'm sending you to modern day Tokyo. There you will assist a 17 year old boy named Kudo Shinichi, who has been drugged and shrank to the size of and 8 ear old named Edogawa Conan, by a dark organization." Youko said giving Sakura two pictures of both identities.

" Drugged?"

" Yeah, the kid was at the wrong place and wrong time. Any way, I will make it so that you live with the Mouri family that he lives with as well and you will be a transfer student to the same high school as Mouri Ran." She said showing pictures of the Family, Tokyo, and School.

" But all of these buildings look so advanced and different."

" Don't worry, I will give you memories of "your life" so that you know how everything works and what to tell people about your background."

" You said earlier that they have no ninjas. Will I lose my chakra then?"

" No. Your friend covered that too, however you can't just go punching holes in walls and causing explosions with tags. You must be like a ninja under cover, silent and stealthy."

" I understand. But should I confront this Shinichi about me knowing his identity?"

" That's your call. However before you go I will give you a parting gift." Then Youko whistled and a strange cat appeared." This is Kiroro. She will help you keep in touch with me and your friends on the other side., with the stone on her collar." **(Yes the cat is Kiroro from inuyasha, except she only has one tail and she has a green stone like the one Mokona has but around her neck."**

" Okay. Come here Kiroro" Said Sakura sticking her hand out for Kiroro to smell it.

Kiroro came over and placed her head under Sakura's hand."

_'There is no need for that hime.(princess)'_

Sakura jumped back. What was that?

"Ah, I didn't tell you but, when you make contact with her forehead you can hear her thoughts so that she can speak to you." Said Youko answering her unsaid question.

" I see. Well than Kiroro I look forward to this new life with you." Said Sakura placing her hand back on Kiroro's head.

_'And I as well Hime.'_

" Now I will send you to the front door of the Mouri's household. They will be expecting an exchange student from China, which will be you."

" Alright. I'm ready when you are." Sakura replied with Kiroro on her shoulder.

"Good. I will contact you every so often so that I get an update on your progress. Good bye for now Haruno Sakura."

" Good bye Youko. And thank you."

And with that Sakura blacked out again.

When Sakura woke up she was in a car.

" Here you are miss, your stop." said the cab driver getting out to get her bags.

" Hm?" Questioned Sakura as she sat up and got out of the car with Kiroro still on her shoulder, but asleep." Oh, thank you." She said handing him the money for his services.

" Have a pleasant day." he called back.

Sakura grabbed her luggage, which was two huge suit cases with a carry on strapped to both and a white backpack on her back.

She walked up to the door and knocked twice.

" Hello?" a girl with long brown hair answered the door.

" Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura, the exchange student."

" Ah, yes! We were expecting you please come in." She said as she opened the door and Sakura stepped in. Sakura couldn't help but notice how the girl stared at her hair." Nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Mouri Ran."

" Nice to meet you too."

" Dad, this is Sakura the exchange student I was telling you about a little while ago."

Richard looked up from his newspaper at Sakura, while drinking his beer and quickly spat it out.

Sakura raised and eyebrow. " Nice to meet you Mouri-san and thank you for letting me stay here.

" Sure, I don't mind. You can keep Ran company, so welcome to the family." he said going back to his newspaper and beer.

" Isn't there suppose to be a child living here too.?" Asked Sakura.

" Yes Conan-kun will be home in a little while, though he doesn't know that you will be living here for a while. But in the mean time let me help you get set up in your new room and then we can cook dinner together and get to know each other, ne?"

" Sure." Said Sakura smiling a bit.

" By the way, whose that on your shoulder?"

" Oh, this is Kiroro, don't worry she won't be a bother."

" Okay, we can put her on your bed so she can sleep better."

" Un."

And with that the two girls walked off.

Sometime later a little 8-year-old boy came home to the sound of dished clanking and girls giggling.

" Ah, Conan-kun you made just in time for dinner." called Ran as she came out of the kitchen.

" Ran-neechan, who is that with you?" asked Conan.

" Oh, that's right. Conan-kun we have an exchange student from China who will be living with us for a while."

" oh." answered back Conan, but on the inside he was freaking out. _' What if she discovers my secret? I have to be extra cautious now.'_

Conan took in a large intake of air and braced himself, while he walked into the dinning area. The first thing he thought upon seeing the new guest was pink.

The girl had long pink hair braided down her back to her thighs, bright green eyes that sparkled, and a milky smooth complexion. She was wearing a sleeveless light pink blouse, mid-thigh blue jean skirt, and white sandals. And from what Conan could see she had a nice body like Ran, but her breast were a bit bigger. All in all she looked really, really good.

Sakura turned her head when she felt eyes on her and saw Conan. _'Heh. So he's sizing me up, huh?'_

"Hello, you must be Conan, right?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Conan came out of his thoughts and blinked." Hai, my name is Edogawa Conan, nice to meet you." Conan said smiling childishly.

" Nice to meet you too, my name is Haruno Sakura." she said smiling back.

" That's a pretty name Sakura-neechan." he said in his high squeaky voice.

Sakura walked over to him and knelt." Thanks Conan-kun I like your name too. Both of them." She said whispering the last part so that only he could hear. She observed with mile amusement as he tensed up and suspicion flashed in his eyes, But before he could say anything Richard came in.

"Hey, what's for dinner I'm starving?"

" Ah, Sakura-chan and I decided to make rice ball, fish, miso soup, and pickled chips for dinner." Answered Ran as she put down some soda for everyone.

" Come on Conan-kun we don't want dinner to get cold."Said Sakura as she stood up and sat down next to Ran at the table.

Conan stood there for a minute, until finally joining everyone at the table and sitting across from Sakura, looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, when she really was.

_'Could she...No we just met it's not possible.'_ thought Conan as he went back to eating and part way listening to the girls conversation.

Sakura on the other hand knew one thing for sure, this was gonna be a long mission.

* * *

**Hey there, just wanted to post my new story! I've been watching detective conan for a while now and I wanted to make thiz crossover cuz I luv Sakura.**

**Thx for reading.**

**Plz review and I will update faster!**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
